


I've Been Waiting

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU Story, F/M, Love, Passage of time, Prophecy, True Mates, bar setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Based on a prophecy, Inuyasha has waited for 5 centuries for his mate to be revealed to him.  Low and behold he's hanging out at his friend Shippou's bar when he thinks he sees her talking to another man...





	I've Been Waiting

He smelled it instantly, a scent so alluring and provocative he had to find its source…  And that’s when he saw her near the bar having a conversation with another man, but not just any man, no from the whiff of it, a yokai.  Inuyasha growls under his breath, “Kouga…”  Does she have any idea who she’s talking to?  Nowadays it’s difficult to distinguish the creatures from any other human thanks to the cloaking spells.  He hides in the shadows of the nightclubs many seated areas, watching carefully for any sign or hints, should he make a move?  Why was her scent so attractive to him?  No other woman had turned his attention save one, many, many years ago and this one’s essence was laced with hints of florals and spicier, headier fragrances driving his senses a little mad with lust.  No fashion model by today’s standards, but beautiful nonetheless, with dark, slightly wavy hair and a curvy yet trim figure. 

It becomes obvious the longer he watches, that this girl is just being polite to the other man, friendly, but not flirtatious; they definitely didn’t come here together.  Koga for his part was trying his hardest to gain her trust and affections, he’d move closer, she’d take a step back.  He’d reach out and stroke her arm, she’s kindly brush it away.  Inuyasha grins, _‘loser wolf runt…’_ But the true test for this girl and his ultimate decision; will she detect his aura, for only an intended mate is born with that ability.  Releasing his glamor in a brief, 5 second pulse; he watches and waits.  She stops talking for a moment as if something caught her attention, then continues in her conversation.  He turns it off again, but longer, 30 seconds.  Now her head swivels and looks through the crowd of clubgoers; she had felt him for sure.  Inuyasha grins again.               

Shaking off that strange sensation, the girl takes a sip of her drink and he sees her eyes scanning the room; is she looking for a way out?  Could the girl be tired of the conversation and advances?  Maybe more interested in the buzzing feeling she had just felt?  She puts the now empty glass on the counter and shifts her purse on her shoulder shaking her head.  He wishes the music wasn’t so damn loud to hear what they were saying.  Koga again tries to take her hand but this time she pushes it away with more force; it’s time to act.

Letting out a low, reverberating growl, Koga’s ears twitch and his body language stiffens just a tad.  He heard the rival male loud and clear but chooses to ignore it; the prize in his mind was too great to just walk away from.  Koga grabs the girls arm, this time with the intention of getting her out of the club.   _‘What the fuck does that punk think he’s doing!’_   She’s about the scream when another male quickly walks up and seizes Koga’s hand, forcefully removing it from her arm, before pushing her behind him.  “No means no Koga,” the man with the silvery mane growls.  “The girls not interested in you.”

“And what make you think she’d prefer you, Inuyasha?”  the first male growls back.  “I saw this one first!”

Inuyasha smirks, “I just know.  Now, do you really wanna challenge me, you lowly mutt or must I remind you where your place is?”

Koga turns his head and crosses his arms, “ _Tch_ , no.”

“Then get the hell out of my face.”

Watching the wolf yokai skulk away, Inuyasha beams.  In the old days, this would have easily led to a physical confrontation but with age comes maturity and when his brother Sesshomaru was killed in a battle a few years ago, he was forced to continue the line of Inu no Taisho’s; from father to son, brother to brother.  Despite only being half yokai, his strength and fighting abilities gained him much respect from their underground world, and he swiftly made sure those around him stayed that way; as long as they behaved, he would leave them alone.

Someone taps his shoulder lightly, “Excuse me?” the meek voice brings him back to the reason he was standing there in the first place; turning to look at the girl.  “Um, thank you for fending that guy off.”

“It was no trouble, miss?”

“Kagome.”  Her eyes fall on his unusually golden hued orbits, drift over the long white hair running down his back.  He was taller by maybe a foot, lean and toned with an athletic body.  Maybe a couple years older, she thinks to herself, _‘definitely handsome…’_  

He smiles, mesmerizing her further, “Would you like another drink Kagome?”  When she nods, Inuyasha orders from the bartender, then leads her to a booth to sit down where a waitress brings it to them.  She sips the colorful elixir as she watches the stranger.  “That guy won’t be bothering you ever again.”

“That’s good…”    

“What brought you to the club tonight?”

“I was supposed to meet my friend, but she ditched me for a guy.  I keep telling her to leave that pervert alone, but eh,” she shrugs her shoulders, “what are you gonna do when you’re so smitten over a guy.”

“Doesn’t sound like you like him very much.”

“He’s actually a nice guy, and I don’t think he’d ever cheat on her, but it doesn’t stop him from checking out other girls.  Anyways,” she takes the last gulp of her drink, “I guess I’ll just go home.  Thank you again Mr?”

“Inuyasha.”

“Thank you Inuyasha.”  Kagome stands up and scoots out of the booth, but the moment her back is to him he releases the glamor spell.  She stops dead in her tracks, that strange feeling had returned and stronger than before.  Wherever it was coming from was so close her hair stands on end like currents of energy are flooding her system.  He turns the spell back on, but the sensation lingers.  Slowly she turns around, “I-Is that you?” she stammers.  “Are you doing that?”

“You felt that huh?” he grins.  “That means something very special.”

“Special?”

“There’s only one person in this world who can sense my aura, and that person is meant to be my mate.”

She drops back into the booth staring at the stranger like he’s gone crazy.  What the hell is he talking about, mate?  I mean, who uses that word anymore?  Okay sure, the pull she had felt from him was undeniable, almost as if she couldn’t resist it.  But life doesn’t work this way, right?  Humans were free to chose whom they wish to settle down with, not some mystical force of nature.  As far as this girl was concerned, no one would tell her what she was or what she could or couldn’t do!  “I beg your pardon?  Am I supposed to fall into your arms and tell you I’m all yours?!  Sorry buddy but I don’t care what that feeling was, I don’t know you, and I don’t let anyone control me.”

 _‘Oh, this chick is feisty!’_  “Think what you will Kagome, you can’t deny the attraction, but fine, let’s start over and get better acquainted.”

“What are you anyway?”

Inuyasha leans forward with his hands propping up his chin boring into her big brown eyes, “Do you really wanna know?”

His piercing amber gaze stuns her momentarily, Kagome pauses and blinks her eyes, does she?  _‘God, his eyes are so stunning…’_   “Y-yeah…” she stammers out from her stupor.

He takes her hand, “Then dance with me.”

“Huh?” tilting her head in confusion.  “You, wanna dance, now?”

“Why not?” he grins and pulls her from the booth.  “It’s one way to get to know one another.” 

“But my purse…” she grabs it from the chair. 

Chuckling, “Come on Kagome.” He leads her towards the bar.

Once they reach it, he waves over another male with orange, brownish colored hair.  “Shippo, could she leave her purse back here while we dance.” Inuyasha takes the bag and sets it on the counter.

“Sure Yash.” The man places it near the register.  “I’ll keep an eye on it.  Hey, you know, she looks a lot like your ex.”

Kagome’s eyebrow raises, and he can just tell she didn’t like the sound of that.  “Keh, mind your business runt.” He snaps at the man behind the counter.  “She’s nothing like her and that’s ancient history.”

Pulling Kagome away before Shippo can make any other comments, Inuyasha walks her to the dance floor, but if he thinks she’s just gonna let a remark like that one slide he had another thing coming.  “So…” as they settle into the slower song that’s playing, she allows him to lead for now and even smiles sweetly, but the tone in her voice grows sarcastic.  “…Who’s your ex?  What happened to the ‘I’m meant to be your mate,’ this is something special bullshit?” she batts her eyes at him.  “Or is that a line you use on all the girls?”   

There is a rumble in his chest that she swears could have been a growl he was trying to suppress, and the grip on her waist tightens.  “I’ve never used it on any girl before and the ex, Shippo is talking about was a very, very long time ago.”

“Oh really?  How long ago?” 

“Look, wench, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 _‘Wench?!’_   Again, she smiles, but through the honeyed disdain dripping from her words, it’s clear she’s not gonna drop it.  “But why?  She’s an ex, right?  Nothing I need to worry about.  It’s not like you’re gonna ditch me for her at any moment, or would you?”

This was not how he had envisioned the night progressing.  First off, she hadn’t easily succumbed to his force regardless of how strongly she had been attracted to it, and now the dance meant to help them relax, was ruined by his friend’s big mouth.  The songs pace shifts into a faster one but he’s not in the mood to continue.  He knows she’s the one he has been waiting all these years for, but how is he going to turn this around?  Inuyasha sighs, so much for the dancing…  “She’s dead.” He states bluntly, “Happy now?” and walks away from the dance floor leaving the stunned girl behind. 

Kagome can’t even move as she watches him sulk back to the bar and plop onto a stool.  She hadn’t meant to piss him off, hell she didn’t even understand what made her so irritated in the first place.  What did it matter if this man had an ex-girlfriend, she’s had her share of ex’s, but she just couldn’t stop the jealous feelings from bubbling to the surface.  _‘Damn, I feel like such a witch!’_   The agony sinking in her heart for inflicting that kind of pain on the man, someone whose only been nice to her up till now, only grows when she sees him knock back a double shot and hang his head.  She needs to do something about it, she can’t, leave him like that…

“Inuyasha?”  she puts her hand on his arm, “I-I’m so sorry…” and leans her cheek on his back.  “I don’t know what came over me…” her voice barely a whisper.  She can feel the muscles of his back twitch against her skin as he exhales deeply.  “Please forgive me, Inuyasha, just the mention of an ex made me so jealous, and I can’t even explain why.”

He puts his hand over hers and lets out a deep breath, “I’m not angry at you, Kagome…  It just, brought back feelings I’d rather stay buried along with her.”  Swiveling the chair to face her he can see the moisture in her eyes.  Cupping her cheek, “Shippo was right, you do look like her.” His eyes grow teary, “she was supposed to be my mate, but was killed by another person who was also in love with her.” 

A few tears trickle down Kagome’s cheek, she can’t even imagine what it would be like to be in love with someone only to have them ripped away like that.  “That’s, so sad…” Inuyasha wipes away the liquid.  “I don’t think I could survive after something like that...”

He smiles, “It wasn’t easy…  Friends like Shippo here helped me through it, and a prophecy, I guess you could call it.”

“Prophecy?”

“I was told, that another would come along eventually…” he chuckles lightly, “though I didn’t realize it would take this long.”

“How long did you have to wait?”

“I, can’t talk about this anymore, in public…”  Before she can respond he turns and flags his friend down, “Shippo, I need to use your office.”

“Hey, no funny business in there!”

“It’s not for that!” Inuyasha yells back, “I just need to tell her the truth…”

“Oh…” the other man’s eyes widen, “You’re serious about this one?!”

“Keh, when am I not serious?”

“Good point.  Well you know where it is,” Shippo walks away waving his hand, “it’s unlocked.”

 

Through the kitchen in the back of the establishment, is the owner’s office; a small space with a desk and love seat, along with other typical office furniture.  As soon as the walk in, Kagome is a little surprised at the number of toys strewn around the room.  Inuyasha notices her roaming eyes and laughs, “Yeah, I guess you could say, Shippo is still a big kid at heart.”  He sits her down on the love seat that has a beautiful pelt throw blanket.

“This is gorgeous…” she runs her hands over it.  “And so soft.”

“It was his fathers.”

Inuyasha settles next to her, “Alright I promised to tell you what I really am.”  Kagome changes her attention from the pelt to the man sitting next to her but for the first time since they’ve met he appears nervous.  Hoping to relax him, she smiles sweetly, her eyes soften, and she takes hold of his hand to stop it’s fidgeting.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve told a human this, but, I’m an inu hanyo.”

Her eyes widen from the confession.  _‘Dog Demon?!’_   “Yo-you’re a dog demon?”

“Well, half demon…” he turns off the glamor again and her hand flies up to her mouth.  Sitting before her, a few features change right in front of her eyes.  He’s still the silver haired, golden eyed man she met, but instead of human ears, fluffy canine ones appear on his head.  She stares at the hand she is holding; the nails are claw like now, and his teeth… his incisors are longer, they look like fangs!  The electric sensation has returned, and her heart starts to beat faster.  Most people’s reactions would be shock; and he had braced himself for the worst one, which was fear, but he definitely didn’t expect the one that came from this girl; giggles!

“Oh my God, those are so adorable!” she squeals and reaches up to rub his ears, “and soft!” giggling even more.  “You are definitely cuter like this!” she remarks as she rubs little circles on the fluffy appendages.  Normally Inuyasha absolutely hated when anyone touched his ears, but this girl was another story.  It wasn’t just the fact that he was attracted to her, and apparently, she to him, but the way she was massaging them was so… arousing.  His eyes begin rolling back and his slightly closed lids flutter the longer she fondles and plays with them.  Her heart soars as sensual rumbling noises resonate from the man, almost like a purring sound.  If he had his way, he’d let her keep going for as long as she wanted to, but he needed to continue.

He gently stops her hands and brings them back to her lap.  “That feels…  really good…” he stifles the groan that wanted to accentuate that point, “but I need to tell you more.”

“Okay…” she settles down. 

“How old do you think I am, Kagome?”

“Hmm.  Maybe a couple years older than me… like 25.”

“I’m almost 700 years old.”

Her jaw drops.  “B-but you look so young!”

“We age, very, very slowly.”

“Are there others like you?”

“There are other hanyo’s and yokai’s around.  Shippo, the owner of this place, he’s a fox yokai.  That guy earlier, he’s a wolf yokai.”

“Wow…  How do you guys survive for so long, I mean like how do you not go crazy as the world around you keep’s changing, and you don’t?”

“Oh,” he sinks against the couches backing, “everyone has their ways of coping.”

Feeling more comfortable, Kagome leans against Inuyasha who happily puts his arm around her shoulder.  “I can barely imagine it…”

 _Exhale_ , “Remember the ex I told you about?”  She simply nods, “She died 500 years ago.”

“Wait!” she looks up at him, “that means you waited…”

He nods and smiles, “500 years for you, that’s what kept me going.”

“Wow…”

A silence develops, as Kagome processes what she’s been told so far.  He’s not lying to her, that she can sense, and there’s no denying the physical attraction…  This stranger…  Her mental faculties are telling her fairytales aren’t real.  Prophecies, mystical auras, fate and destiny…  This is the 21st century!  And yet every fiber of her being is screaming for his touch, crying out that it’s real, it’s all real…  She reaches out to caress his face.  Damn her rational mind, her body wants this more than anything she has ever craved before.  “I don’t wanna fight this pull…” her voice grows wispy, “…I don’t understand it…” breathing out, “…but…  it just feels right…” 

He leans into her hand, “I know it’s sudden… and crazy…” his tone growing raspier, “…and we don’t even know each other, but I promise…” taking her hand, he moves it to plant a kiss on the back of her knuckles, “you were meant for me Kagome and I was meant for you.”  The brush of his lips against her skin was enough to make it all clear to her, maybe soulmates really do exist.

“Inuyasha…”  She pulls his face to hers locking onto his lips and tumbling them backwards against the sofa.  The kisses deepen, hot and moist his tongue invades the confines of her mouth as soft moans tremble from within, sending her core burning with desire.  He trails, nibbling caresses along her jaw and neck, letting his canines scrape lightly against her creamy skin, she shudders from the decadence of electric sensations running along her spine….

“Hey, I thought I said no funny business!”

Kagome shrieks from the surprise intrusion but Inuyasha just growls.  “Damn it Shippo!  You could’a knocked or something!”

“It’s my office Yash, Plus, with your ears you should’a heard me coming!”                      

The hanyo growls again ready to snap, but Kagome places her hand on his chest.  “Let’s just go, please?”

He looks down at the girl beneath him, her big brown eyes still full of passion.  _Sigh_ , “my driver is out back waiting.”  Helping her to her feet, he levels his gaze at his friend.  “You are such a dick!”

But the fox yokai just laughs, “I learned from the master.  Now just take the girl home will ya, you can do whatever the hell you want when you get there.”

“I swear, your damn mouth is…”

“Come on, Inuyasha…” Kagome tugs at his arm, “let’s just go.”

“It was nice meeting you Kagome.”  Shippo smiles.  “I’m sure I’ll see you again.”

“Like wise…” she waves, pulling her hanyo out of the office.  “So, where’s your car?”

“Outback…” still irritated with his friend, he continues to grumble, “he can be so…”

She stops Inuyasha just before he can open the backdoor and pushes him against it, “You’re killing the mood…”  Peering up at the man, “Now is that what you want?” 

 _Sigh_ , “No.”

“Good…” gripping onto the front of his waistband, “…because I’d like to continue what we started…”

Inuyasha blinks hard, _‘Wow!’_   He picks her up and rushes out the door, practically shoving her into the backseat as she giggles the whole way.  “Home.” He shouts at his driver.     

~~~xx~~~

As the last box is taped shut, she surveys the room for the final time, she’s gonna miss this apartment.  So proud she was the day she signed the rental agreement because it was the first place she could afford on her own, that it held a bit of nostalgia.  One of the movers he had hired for her takes the box to load into the moving van.   _‘That’s everything…’_   He had promised to sweep her off her feet, and that he had, so smoothly that only six months after meeting, she was moving in with him with a wedding already in the works. 

“Ready to go?”  A pair of arms weave around her waist, and Inuyasha kisses the top of her head. 

She sighs and tilts her head to look up.  “I believe so, I don’t think I’ve forgotten anything.”

“Are you sure babe, I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you…”

“No,” she turns around and cups his cheek, “This is what I want to do.”

“I’ll always take care of you, that’s a promise.  You’ll never want for anything ever again.”

“I know,” she smiles and rubs the little bump on her tummy….

**Author's Note:**

> I have been asked if I plan to continue this, or maybe add details to what happened once they got to his house (an NSFW portion) but I don't yet know if I will be any time soon :)


End file.
